


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】未經許可：喝酒誤事

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [6]
Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Kudos: 61





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】未經許可：喝酒誤事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacreligiousguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/gifts).



> 這是跟逼逼的合作文！  
> 後續請走這→ **[傳送門](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598478)**

三月三日這天是Brett的生日，整個TwoSet團隊齊聚在酒吧裡替他們的老闆之一慶祝他誕生在這個世界上及又老了一歲。

平時跟友人到酒吧喝酒時，Eddy總是會替Brett擋下不必要的敬酒或是不讓其他人繼續找藉口灌醉他。

大家都知道，這個總愛接下每個人遞過來的酒杯的男人，其實酒量差的不像話，稍微烈一點的調酒就會頭暈，如果再多喝幾杯就會醉倒。所以只要Eddy評估Brett今天喝下的酒精夠多了就會主動跳出來擋酒，其他人倒也不會多說什麼，反倒是已經喝醉的男人會在戀人懷裡大聲抗議自己還沒醉。

但今天可就不一樣了，今天的Brett是壽星、這場派對的主角，無論他想做什麼Eddy都不會拒絕，他甚至還跟著一起起鬨。

五顏六色的調酒一杯杯下肚後Brett很快就連自己的名字都講不清楚，開始掛在男友身上傻笑，今天也喝得差不多的Eddy看看時間不早了，拜託其他人幫他們叫計程車後就扶著頭快抬不起來的醉鬼離開吵鬧的酒吧。

  
  


回程的路上Brett都安靜地窩在Eddy臂彎裡打盹兒，兩個人一起東倒西歪地走回家後才剛關上大門連鞋子都還沒脫，Brett就撲到Eddy身上不停親吻那對滿是酒氣的唇瓣。

「來做吧Eddy！好不好嘛？今天我生日耶！我的願望就是你把我幹到下不了床。」Brett胡亂地說著平時很少說的葷話，被酒精麻痺的大腦也顧不得害羞，不安份的手已經往對方胯間探去。

「這就是你剛剛的第三個願望嗎？那我現在就幫你實現。」沒有理由拒絕的Eddy把人抱得更緊後兩人就開始擁吻在一塊兒。

他們一路吻進臥房後直接倒在床上準備開始辦正事，誰知道Eddy才剛把自己的T恤脫掉正要幫Brett解開褲子時，身下的人居然一碰到床就睡著了！

  
  


這怎麼行？哪有人把對方慾火燃起後就自己呼呼大睡的！

  
  


Eddy哀怨地低頭看著自己硬到不行的性器後，仍不死心的搖晃著Brett試圖把人叫醒。

「欸！沒有人這樣的啦！說好的生日願望呢？Brett！你叫我怎麼辦啊？」但無論Eddy怎麼搖他、拍他、親他，甚至故意隔著褲子搓揉他的襠部都沒有辦法把睡得香甜的男人挖起來。

「不管啦！說好要做的耶……」已經失去正常判斷力的Eddy不滿地開始脫Brett的褲子，他已經管不著對方現在正在睡覺、醉得意識不清，三兩下就把戀人的下半身脫個精光。

「明明自己也這麼硬……起床啦！」Eddy自顧自地套弄起Brett半勃的陰莖，但除了手中的器官因為生理反應變得越來越硬挺之外，熟睡的男人依然沒有要甦醒的跡象。

事到如今Eddy也放棄思考了，他撩起Brett的上衣露出胸前的凸起，伏下身一邊吸吮著乳首一邊用帶繭的指頭摳弄另一側無人照顧的乳尖，Brett仍然睡得很沉，平常稍微玩弄一下胸前就會敏感地渾身顫抖、令Eddy更加想欺侮對方，但現在的情況反倒安靜的讓人沒勁兒。

不過胯下硬挺發脹的器官沒讓男人忘記自己想做的事，他艱難地越過Brett的身體並盡量不要壓在他身上，才把隨意擺在床頭櫃上的潤滑液拿下來。

Eddy笨拙地打開瓶蓋後手抖了一下不小心打翻整罐瓶子，濕滑黏膩的液體灑滿Brett的腹部及周圍的床單，冰涼的觸感讓男人縮起身體抖了一下、忍不住發出幾聲埋怨的呻吟。

事已至此Eddy乾脆把Brett身上的潤滑液抹開，將手指裹上液體後就把兩根手指塞進後穴裡開始抽插了起來。

男人平時替戀人擴張時總是有耐心地一步一步慢慢來，但現在的Eddy大概因為喝昏頭、滿腦子除了想趕快發洩慾望外沒別的想法，略嫌隨便地摳弄幾下後拉開褲鏈將多餘的潤滑抹在陰莖上，掰開Brett的腿就把性器捅進對方體內。

仍十分緊澀的肉穴不適地縮起腸壁想抗拒入侵的異物，但Eddy只是更加用力的挺腰把自己送進最深處，他發出爽快的嘆息後馬上就開始抽插起不斷收縮的熾熱甬道。

即使在睡夢中Brett仍因有些粗魯的性愛而皺緊眉頭，他本能地微微弓起身子發出細碎的呻吟，疲軟無力的四肢也開始慢慢蠕動，試圖推開把自己弄得很不舒服的兇手，但纖細的手指才剛搭上Eddy扣在自己腰上的大掌就沒了力氣，手指的主人很快又繼續睡了下去。 

男人緊緻濕滑的體內讓Eddy爽得不斷發出愉悅的低吟，他將Brett的雙腿分的更開，肏幹的力道也因為喝醉失去控制，他握上愛人勃起的性器就開始快速套弄，讓Brett再度因過激的快感開始皺眉呻吟。

  
  


沉浸在睡夢中的Brett因為被Eddy擅自玩弄身體而開始做起了惡夢。

他夢到自己不知怎的忽然沒了力氣，癱軟在陌生人的懷裡被帶到一個誰都不在的地方，無論他怎麼呼喊都沒人回應，無論他怎麼哀求都不放過他。

夢中的Brett只能被看不清臉孔的男人壓在床上，毫無反抗能力的被粗魯侵犯。

更可怕的是，整個過程他只有剛開始有感到略微不適，但隨著不斷累積的快感在下體堆積起來，Brett身不由己的感受到肉體帶來的歡快，他在夢中不停呻吟哭泣，不懂自己現在到底身在何方又是為什麼會無法控制自己的身體。

同一時間，現實中的Eddy正改變了插入的角度把龜頭抵在Brett的前列腺上狠狠肏幹，手上套弄性器的動作也越來越快，似乎有意要讓身下的人率先高潮一次。

在半夢半醒之際，Brett因在睡夢中被陌生男子肏射而大聲哭喊，於此同時他也在現實中因高潮而射精。

Brett猛然睜開雙眼，還沒搞懂自己逃離那個地方了沒、那個陌生人到底跑到哪裡，就在甫經高潮的不應期中繼續被男人壓在床上肏幹。

「什、什麼！啊啊！等、等等……不要、不要動！Eddy救我！」

Brett混亂地揮舞著雙手以為自己還在被壞人欺負，但他的手隨即被對方握住後輕輕地壓在床上，抽插的動作也隨即停止，Brett張開被淚水模糊的雙眼，終於看清眼前的人是誰。

「Eddy、Eddy……你救了我嗎？可是你為什麼也在幹我？」

「做惡夢了？不哭不哭，給你親一個。」

Eddy彎下腰親了親睡傻的戀人，趁著Brett還沒搞清楚狀況，繼續挺著腰緩緩摩擦著熾熱緊緻的腸道，「而且這不是你自己說的願望嗎？嗯？」

Brett仰起頭發出了一串甜膩的呻吟，腿間的陰莖再度因為慾望而挺立，身體也下意識的開始挺起腰再度享受起性愛帶來的快感，男人似乎想起自己有說過這個願望但又覺得Eddy這樣趁人之危太過分。不過也沒閒工夫讓Brett組織罵人的台詞，如浪潮般不斷拍打在腦中的快感很快就讓他忘記想說的話。

  
  


「啊啊——Eddy、Eddy……好舒服！太舒服了！」

Brett攬著戀人的頸項把人拉到面前與他接吻，依然醉醺醺的兩人交換著滿是酒氣的吻，Eddy深入淺出的抽插力道也越來越大，被酒精及性慾支配的大腦讓他只剩下原始的慾望，他溫柔地抱著愛人，下身卻失控般地不停衝撞，Brett只能一邊抓撓著男人的臂膀一邊發出連綿不絕的呻吟。

「啊、啊！慢……Eddy！不、不要了！」

「不行不要，這是你的禮物……生日快樂……喜歡嗎？」

Brett在哭喊中迎來第二次高潮，男人弓起身體射出一些透明精水後就徹底癱軟在戀人懷中大口喘息，Eddy被因快感而緊縮後穴絞緊性器後也沒有多忍就將微涼的白濁注入熾熱的甬道深處。

Eddy伏下身抱住愛人虛脫的身體，豐厚的唇瓣找到Brett喘息不止的嘴後將之封住，他接下男人吐出的濕熱氣息、大口吸吮著來不及嚥下到唾液，彷彿眼前的人也是稀世美酒，讓人越飲越沉迷。

待彼此的喘息逐漸平復後Eddy已經開始昏昏欲睡，他愛不釋手地摟著Brett的身體，又親了親男友依舊泛著潮紅的雙頰，最後終於不勝酒力，閉上眼睛沉沉睡去。

而歷經兩次高潮又體力不佳的Brett也忘了自己全身滿是汗水及體液，他推了推把自己當抱枕壓在身下的男人，扭動了幾下發現完全不可能掙脫後就放棄掙扎，洩恨似地咬了一口橫在面前的手臂，男人只是發出幾句不滿的囈語後反把使壞的人抱得更緊。

最後Brett只能隨便扯過被子把兩人半裸的身體蓋起來，蹭著Eddy的胸口把自己縮成一團，就著男人的體溫繼續睡他的回籠覺。

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


隔天一早，睡得正香甜的Eddy忽然被懷裡的人一腳踢開，瞬間驚醒的男人滾到床的另一邊一臉不解的望著正咬牙切齒瞪著自己的Brett。

對方的下身一片狼藉，白皙的肚皮上還黏著乾掉的精液，花了一整個晚上從腸道慢慢流出的白濁沾黏在臀縫間，用看的就知道這肯定會讓人全身不舒服，更別提Brett是個愛乾淨的男人。

昨晚失態的記憶也漸漸回到Eddy腦中，他的臉瞬間脹紅，跟Brett交往至今這大概是最失態的一次性愛，先不提歡愛後忘記替對方清理身體，光是趁人不省人事時偷偷來就夠讓Eddy去琴房跪三角鐵。

Eddy趕緊跳下床跑到另一頭，靠在Brett身邊在他耳邊輕聲低語，一邊用好聽的嗓音哄著，一邊從後頭摟住不願看向自己的男友，又親又揉了好一會兒Brett高高翹起的嘴巴才終於低了一點，也願意讓Eddy扶自己去浴室清洗身體。

Eddy盡責的把Brett身上的髒污全都洗掉，把因宿醉及體力透支仍渾身發軟的男人送進裝滿熱水的浴缸後，按耐著蠢蠢欲動的歹念急忙逃離浴室回到臥房把亂七八糟的床鋪整理乾淨。

當Eddy正在陽台洗衣服時，Brett已經自己從浴室裡出來，頂著濕答答的頭髮、故意拿了Eddy的睡衣來穿卻只穿著內褲，手插著腰站在房門口呼喚著男友的名字。

「Eddy！今天我生日，所以你要當我的僕人！幫我吹頭髮！」

「好啊，哪次說不好？」

剛洗完熱水澡讓本就白皙的皮膚染上一層好看的粉色，渾身暖烘烘的Brett坐進Eddy懷裡舒服地把背靠在戀人胸膛上，也沒打算讓對方好好的幫自己吹頭髮，窩在男人懷裡抬起頭就開始提出各種要求。

「我想喝珍珠奶茶！」

「等等買給你。」

「還有晚上想吃壽司！」

「去上次你很喜歡的那間好嗎？」

「生日果然還是要吃蛋糕！」

「吃飽一起去挑？但不能買太大的喔。」

Brett發出心滿意足的嘆息後終於肯乖乖讓Eddy幫自己吹頭髮，厚實的大掌就著吹風機的熱風撥弄著鬆軟的黑髮，開關切掉後耳邊瞬間安靜得只剩下耳中的嗡嗡聲，後頭的人仍在用手代替梳子梳裡自己亂翹的頭髮，這讓Brett舒服地瞇起眼睛，突然理解為什麼小動物都喜歡被摸頭。

完成任務後Eddy拍了拍Brett的頭示意要換自己去洗澡，年長的男人沒有馬上起身讓對方離開的意思，反而再度向後倒把自己賴在戀人身上。

他在對方懷中仰起頭盯著Eddy來自上方的疑惑目光，張開嘴輕輕地說：「晚上再一次好嗎？我要把昨晚錯過的部分補回來。」

「咦？啊！好……對不起，不會再這樣了。」受寵若驚的Eddy低下頭輕輕啄吻著Brett柔軟粉嫩的唇，兩人不帶情慾地廝磨好一會兒後，Eddy才在對方的默許下起身離開床舖。

  
  


Brett躺在床上目送著Eddy走進浴室後喜孜孜地把身體蜷縮起來，他一邊嗅著衣服上屬於男人的味道，一邊想著這才是自己真正的第三個生日願望。

  
  


「我希望，我們都能夠好好休息一天，什麼事都不做，只做自己想做的事，只有我跟你。」

  
  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 哈囉我是老千  
> 因為性慾的使然，跟逼逼一起寫了夢寐以求的睡姦文XD  
> 彼此的故事有一些關連性但也能當作獨立故事，有興趣的琴粉一定要看看  
> 
> 
> 基本上因為性癖使然，睡到一半被幹醒也是理所當然的（・∀・）  
> 還趁機偷渡了一點點點點的雜魚惡夢，希望你不要介意（幹  
> 最一開始其實為了要合理化E去睡姦B這件事就傷透腦筋  
> 畢竟論E的個性，在走日常的情況下是不可能這樣隨便欺負B  
> 於是就只好讓他醉到失去理智才能讓這一切合情合理( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> 基本上就是這樣的小故事，沒啥好說的  
> 雖然楊先生自己被玩得亂七八糟，但陳先生伺候一下就啥都不氣了  
> 炸毛的卯迷就是要討摸，摸一摸、給點好東西，晚點就會賴在飼主身上( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> 總之希望你會喜歡XD  
> 其實寫到後面有點不知所措，就被我寫這樣的結局的了XDDD  
> 記得要去看逼逼那邊的文章喔！！！
> 
> 超連結都幫你做好了，還不戳它！！！


End file.
